Yoko Inari
Yoko Inari is a deceitful fox Ayakashi who is known as the most powerful and dangerous Yōkai to ever exist. Legends of her state that she is a merciless killer who loves to prey upon humans. It is unknown what emotion made her due to the fact that she refuses to tell anyone that. It seems she only hates and eats humans, which might suggest that it has something to do with human's treatment toward nature. Appearance Yoko is a female Yōkai who looks to be in her early twenties. Unlike her fellow Yōkai who look underweight because of how much food a Yōkai needs, Yoko has quite a toned build. This is thanks to how easily she can get food coupled with the countless battles she has been in. She usually has a woodsy scent that can change to smell like another part of nature depending on what mood she is in. Her body posture and facial expression often makes most people cautious around her in fear of what she could be planning because of how sly it makes her look. She has long flowing hazelnut hair that reaches to her waist. Her fox ears stick up from her hair, the base being approximately three inches above where her human ears should be. Whether or not she has human ears in the first place is unknown is a mystery since her hair always covers that area. The color of her silky smooth fox ears is light brown with a splash of white on the tip. Her bushy fox tail that extends from her spine is just as smooth and has the same color scheme. Yoko often wears basic travelers clothes alongside a large brown cloak that is pinned together near her neck. The hood of said cloak is often up to cover her fox ears. Overall, her attire suggests she likes to blend into crowds, fighting and killing when she wants to. Instead of standing out and making her status as the most powerful Yōkai known and needing to worry about attacking as well as looking out for attacks by doing so. Personality Yoko is often described as person who is sly as a fox who has an unending hatred towards humans. She loves to toy with the emotions of others, especial humans because of the joy it gives her and how easily she can get what she wants when she does toys with emotions. She is quite good at it to, thanks to her wisdom and predatory nature. Along with other methods, she loves to play with emotions by acting playful or using trickery or deceit. When playing with the emotions of humans she isn't above using any method to toy with the emotions of humans. Even using marriage to lower their guard so that it hurts more when she decides to betray them by torturing and eating them. Relationships Zora Halo Ever since Yoko met Zora, Yoko has been very interested in the guy who would sacrifice is life for an animal. Most humans that she has met during her long lifetime have only viewed nature and the animals in it as a source for food and fuel, but Zora was different. So on a whim, she decided to learn more about Zora and they became partners. She restrained her predator instincts and began to live a life of a human. However, learning more about Zora was harder than she thought. He often kept his emotions from her and he also was laid-back. So Yoko let her playful side show a lot more in the form of playful teasing and witty remarks in the hopes of striking Zora's nerve or getting some sort of reaction out of him. Saber Sarutobi Amemori History Long ago there was a female fox that lived in one of the forests of Fiore. This fox was very special because, despite it being an animal it had human level intellect and was able to use magic. This special fox was very curious about humans and their relationship with nature. As this legendary fox grew older she began to hate humans and became known as the “Guardian of Nature”. Environmentalists all across Fiore became to think of her as a goddess. Four special environmentalists didn't only want to worship her, but spend time with her. So, they looked all across Fiore for this special fox. When they found her, they spent a couple of years with her. They stayed with this fox and until she died and when she did a lot of people felt great sorrow for her death and also fear for what the environment will become. These emotions gathered around the deceased fox and transformed the fox right before the four environmentalist's eyes into a small humanoid baby with fox-ears and a tail. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Essence of Nature Essence of Nature also known as Nature Yōkai Magic is a very powerful form of Caster Magic and Yoko's Yōkai Magic. Fox Yōkai Physiology *'Supernatural Physical Prowess:' **'Immortality and Regeneration:' ***'Weaknesses:' **'Nutrition:' Since foxes are a type of predator, Yoko has the ability safely digest raw meat. Due to Yoko's love of nature and hatred of humans, she usually consumes human meat more than any other type of food. In fact, while majority of the nutrients her body gains come from the solar energy she absorbs through her body, the other 40% of the nutrients comes from human flesh. *'Supernatural Mental Prowess:' **'Predator Instinct:' **'Magic Affinity:' *'Ghost Abilities:' *'Nature Embodiment:' **'Nature Manipulation:' **'Environmental Adaption:' *'Yōkai Form:' *'Yōkai Origins:' Magic Power *Defenser *Monster Aura Quotes *"If there is one true deity that rules over all reality, the creation of humans was that deity's worst mistake. I will rectify the mistake that deity made for as long as I live..." - Yoko *"Kill a couple of animals for food and no one bat's an eye, kill a couple of humans for food and everyone loses their minds..." - Yoko talking to herself. Trivia *Inspiration for this character came from Holo from Spice and Wolf and Thomas Hobbes. *It is believed that Yoko's Essence of Nature is the spiritualized version of Green Magic. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Yōkai Category:Ayakashi Category:Transformation Magic User